The instant invention relates to action character figures and more particularly to a wrestler character figure which is adapted to perform a predetermined wrestling maneuver.
It has generally been found that professional wrestling has a relatively high level of appeal among children as well as among persons of various other age groups. Further, it has been found that certain professional wrestling characters have gained significant recognition among children as a result of their identification with certain specific wrestling maneuvers. However, heretofore the toy industry has generally failed to provide an effective action character figure which is capable of performing one or more of the types of wrestling maneuvers commonly performed by professional wrestlers. As a result, while children have often gained significant enjoyment from watching the performances of professional wrestling characters, heretofore it has generally not been possible for children to effectively simulate the performances of professional wrestling characters in play environments utilizing action character figures.
The instant invention provides a relatively simple, yet highly amusing, action character figure which is specifically adapted for performing a predetermined wrestling maneuver. In particular, the instant invention provides an action character figure which is adapted for performing a headlock maneuver on an opponent character figure and for then performing a simulated punching maneuver which is directed at the head of the opponent character figure. More specifically, the wrestler character figure of the instant invention comprises a free standing main body portion, including a pair of leg portions, a torso portion and a head and neck portion, and first and second arm members on the torso portion. The first arm member is constructed and mounted so that it is positionable in a headlock hold position, wherein it extends around the neck of an opponent character figure for securing the opponent character figure in a headlock position, wherein the head of the opponent character figure is positioned at least partially in front of the torso portion of the main body member. The second ar member preferably includes substantially straight upper and lower second arm member sections which are joined in angular relation at an elbow and a hand portion on the lower arm section. The second arm member is pivotally mounted on the torso portion so that it is pivotable for moving the hand portion in a direction toward the head of an opponent character figure secured in the headlock position. The second arm member is preferably pivotable about a substantially vertical axis in the torso portion, and the second arm member is biased by an internal spring in the torso portion for biasing the hand portion toward the head of the opponent character figure secured in the headlock position. The first arm member is preferably formed in a substantially rigid construction, wherein it extends outwardly to an elbow and then back toward the torso portion when the first arm member is in the headlock hold position, and the first arm member is preferably pivotally mounted on the torso portion about a substantially horizontal axis. The second arm member is preferably also formed in a substantially rigid construction and it is preferably attached to a lever arm which is pivotally mounted about a substantially vertical axis in the torso portion for moving the hand portion toward the head of an opponent character figure secured in the headlock position.
Accordingly, for use and operation of the wrestler character figure of the instant invention the head of an opponent character figure is secured in the headlock position with the first arm member, so that the head of the opponent character figure is located at least partially in front of the torso portion of the body member. The second arm member is then manually drawn rearwardly against the biasing force of the spring in the interior of the torso portion. Upon releasing the second arm member, the second arm member is pivoted forwardly to cause the hand portion thereon to be moved in a path across the front of the torso portion toward the head of the opponent character figure to simulate a punching action which is directed at the head of the opponent character figure. Further, by repeatedly and rapidly drawing the second arm portion rearwardly and releasing it, a simulated wrestling maneuver can be performed, wherein the head of the opponent character figure is repeatedly punched in rapid succession.
The closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,579,543 to Renger et al; 4,601,672 to Cook et al; 4,608,026 to Newton et al; 4,605,382 to Cook et al; and 4,623,318 to Tsiknopoulos et al. However, since these references fail to disclose or suggest an action character figure which is capable of performing a headlock wrestling maneuver they are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the wrestler character figure of the subject invention. In this regard, it is specifically noted that the above references fail to teach a wrestler character figure which is capable of holding the head of an opponent character figure in a headlock position while a simulated punching activity is directed at the head of the opponent character figure.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an action character figure which is operative for performing a predetermined wrestling maneuver.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an action character figure which is capable of securing an opponent character figure in a headlock position while a simulated punching action is directed at the head of the opponent character figure.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide an action character figure which is adapted to simulate a professional wrestling character figure.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.